


Crescendo

by okbutjusthisonce



Series: RFU [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2 Lazy 2 Tag, Alpha Sherlock, M/M, Mpreg, Naughty Happy Omega, Omega John, Omega Verse, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okbutjusthisonce/pseuds/okbutjusthisonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You could have woken me for this.” Sherlock says in cranky dismay.</p>
<p>“It was more fun getting you big and hard in your sleep,” says John, “Though even easier than I thought it would be. Were you dreaming?”</p>
<p>There is a slight pause.</p>
<p>“I was.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crescendo

“What have you done?” demands Sherlock. His cock is bright blue: erect and lost under layers of silicone.  
“That’s rhetorical, right?” says John, "I need you even when you're not here, love. He looks at his phone. “five more minutes.”  
“You could have woken me for this.” Sherlock says in cranky dismay.  
“It was more fun getting you big and hard in your sleep,” says John, “Though even easier than I thought it would be. Were you dreaming?”  
There is a slight pause.  
“I was.” says Sherlock as he shifts, doing his best to keep his pelvis from tipping too much.  
John's eyes gleam.  
"Tell me." He says. He rolls his shirt up and crawls across the bed, slowly; he is too pregnant to move very fast. John carefully repositions himself to straddle Sherlock’s body. The underside of his belly rests heavily against Sherlock, who begins to breathe audibly.  
“I was playing the violin.”  
“Go on...”  
“You were there... with some other people… they wanted to listen… to watch...”  
John traces his fingers lightly around Sherlock’s nipples gently. His eyes look large and dark in the late afternoon light. Hungry.  
“Yeah...”  
“I didn’t want them there... but you insisted.”  
Sherlock's gaze rests on John's distended flesh.   
"And then you started... sucking me off while I was playing."  
He runs his fingers up the dark centerline of John's swollen stomach, up to where John’s navel has become an inverted bump. His fingers circle it, mimicking John's caresses.  
"And you said I couldn’t stop playing until I came...”  
“What?!” John smiles in delight. He presses Sherlock’s palms to his enormous belly. It’s starting to become oblong. It's painfully obvious he’s carrying multiples.   
Sherlock groans as John guides his hands around in wide, slow circles.  
"Keep talking." breathes John, his head tilts back in pleasure.  
"You - also said I - I couldn't come until I'd finished the piece."  
"Mmmmmm... trapped." John says approvingly. He begins to rub himself against Sherlock. Sherlock’s breath becomes ragged as he feels the heat of John through his pants, moving against him, becoming wet, becoming hard. He closes his eyes with a smile.  
"Feels so good..." he hears John murmur, "don't stop." Sherlock's hands obediently continue to roam the immense surface of John's oversensitized belly. A current of passion runs through both of them.  
"So I - I was playing - and getting closer - to- the climax of - of - everything -"   
"God, I want you to fuck me. Two more minutes. Keep going."  
"You told me you had to hurry. I had to take care of things. You wanted to eat a marmite sandwich...”  
John laughs softly.  
And then I - I saw you were..."  
"...what?"   
"Gr ... growing ...” Sherlock stutters, remembering. His eyes snap open, they are inundated with lust. “The … more I played... the bigger you got.”  
He swallows. John smiles.  
“I wanted to see you become huge ... and you wanted me to make you like that ... so I played faster and harder, and your belly swelled, more and more … I remember your legs sliding apart… spreading… wider...” John presses his stomach forward, leans more of his incredible weight into Sherlock’s hands.   
"I was pregnant?"  
"Very."  
“Mmm...” says John, "One minute left!... I was very pregnant and you were making my belly grow bigger and bigger as I sucked your cock."  
“Yes.”  
“With everyone watching.”  
“Yes.”  
“You had to, I made you do it-”  
“You wanted me to-”  
“You wanted to. You made me suck your cock and swell.”  
Sherlock groans softly.  
“You made me suck your cock and swell.”  
“Yes.”  
“With your playing.”  
“Yes.”  
John grabs Sherlock’s wrist, brings his long hand up.  
“With your clever, quick fingers.” John says, sliding Sherlock’s index and middle into his mouth. His lips slip seductively around them. He sucks and looks at Sherlock, still rutting against him in pleasure.   
“And… you... whispered… to me... “ Sherlock says in short gasps, suddenly recalling.  
John releases Sherlock’s fingers with a soft, wet noise and looks down with intention.   
Rising to his knees he guides Sherlock's fingers: under taut cloth, deep inside soft flesh.   
“You’re so bloody brilliant.” John breathes softly.  
Sherlock's eyes roll backwards as he lets out a long, low moan.  
John’s phone begins to chime.  
“All finished.” he says turning around.   
“Oh! You’ve... split it.” John frowns and shows Sherlock the ruined mold. A long rip runs the length of it. White drips onto Sherlock’s chest.  
“Even in my dreams you’re terrible.” Sherlock says euphorically.


End file.
